


Something New (Larry Stylinson)

by kisslouyoufool



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Liam, Insecure Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, Nerd Harry Styles, Scared Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslouyoufool/pseuds/kisslouyoufool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Nerd" Harry was outed at his old school he began to get bullied more than ever.  He moves to a new school to escape it and finds bullies once again, but he also finds something else.  He makes new friends and discovers what it's like to live a little bit out of his comfort zone. He soon develops feelings for one of his new friends, who has a girlfriend.  Will telling his friend how he feels break up his relationship between him and his girlfriend or him and Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New (Larry Stylinson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about UK's school system, so I'm just using America's system, bear with me. Anyway, this is my first time posting on here and I really hope you like it, I'll try to update soon.
> 
> P.S. This chapter isn't very long, but once I get more into the story and see that more people are interested in it I'll make them longer :)

Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Today was his first day at his new school and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Of course he was gonna miss his friends back home, but it wasn’t like he had many, just a couple from chess club. Harry wasn’t well liked at his old school because he had a stupid crush on this boy and everybody found out and started calling him names for it. Nevertheless, this was a new town meaning new opportunities and new people who knew nothing about him.

Harry got out of bed and put on the outfit he picked out the night before: khaki jeans, a white polo shirt, dress shoes, and his new glasses. After doing his morning routine he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. “‘Mornin mum,” he greeted his mum.

“Hey sweetie. Ready for your big day?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry replied, putting breakfast on his plate, “hopefully it’ll go fine”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” his mum smiled at him, “I have to run to work, I’m a bit late, but I just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast before your big day,” she said walking over to him and kissing his hair. His mum had always tried her best to give him the best and was extremely caring. Ever since her divorce she never wanted to Harry to feel unloved.

“Thanks mum, it’s great. I love you, have a nice day at work,” Harry waved at her.

“I love you too, Harry. Have a nice day at school, make friends!” She said walking out the door. And with that Harry was left alone. He finished his food, grabbed his backpack and was out the door. He drove to school even though it is of walking distance because he’s didn't want to wrinkle his pants.

He pulled into the school’s parking lot and found a parking spot almost immediately, which surprised him because he usually isn't that lucky. He picked up his schedule from the office and made his way to his first class, English. “Hi, do you know where Mr. Fredrick’s class is?” Harry asked a boy in the hallway.

“Yeah,” he laughed,”straight down this hallway, make a right and it’s the first door on the left.”

“Thanks” Harry smiled. He followed the boy’s directions and ended up in a classroom that smelled like glue and was covered with posters that said things like “Keep calm and return my supplies”. “Hi, are you Mr. Fredrick?” Harry asked. ”I’m new and was just wondering where I should sit.”

“Of course! You must be Harry, the office informed me you were coming. You can go ahead and take any open seat in the back.” He answered, smiling like he had a piece of old cheese under his nose. “Actually,” Harry said,”can I sit in the front? I like to be able to see the board. I just got new glasses and I’m not sure how well they work yet.”

“Uhm, sure. Go right ahead,” Mr. Fredrick said giving him a weird look.

“Thanks!” Harry said way too cheerfully. He sat down and pulled out his book, along with his notebook and two pens(just in case one of them ran out of ink). Slowly more kids began to flood in and they all noticed the way too eager nerd sitting at the very front of the class. “Hey,” one of the them called Harry,“want me to shine your church shoes?” He turned around and laughed with his friends. Harry didn't get it.

“But my mom bought me these shoes for my birthday and they're perfectly clean.” Harry said, only causing them to laugh even more.

“Leave him alone, Jack.” Somebody from behind the group of laughing boys said causing them all to turn around.

“Ha what are you gonna do about it, Payne? We all know you won’t fight anybody after what happened last time.” Jack threw back at him.

“No, but the principal is still looking for who broke into her office and I’m sure she would be more than happy to get an anonymous tip as to who it was.” the boy smiled at Jack. Frustrated, Jack and his friends walked away, leaving Harry and the boy alone. “Hey, you alright?” the boy asked Harry.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Liam, you?” he asked.

“Harry, I-I’m new. Today’s my first day.” Harry answered, his voice shaking because he was nervous at the fact that this boy looked popular.

“Yeah, I figured. I’ve never seen you around before.” Liam said. “Do you know anybody that goes here?”

“No, I moved from a few towns away, so everything is new to me”

“Okay, well if you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch you can.” Liam said smiling at Harry. Which made Harry way too excited because he’s never been invited to sit with anybody outside of chess club.

“Yeah!” Harry exclaimed. “Where do you sit?”

“Outside, under the big tree. You can’t miss it.” Liam told him. Harry told him he’d see him later and Liam went to sit at his desk. Harry was excited for the rest of the class, but didn't let himself get too distracted. He was always the top of his class and made sure to keep it that way, no matter what school he went to. The rest of his before lunch periods went smoothly, despite some quiet remarks from some of his peers. That was until he went to the bathroom to make sure his hair looked okay enough to sit with Liam’s friends and was ambushed by Jack and his friends. “You can’t get away from me that easily, nerd” Jack spat, slapping Harry across the face, knocking his glasses off.

“Leave me alone, please.” Harry cried. Which made Jack and his friends mess with him even more, Jack hitting him and his friends messing up his gelled hair and tearing his shirt. After they were done, Harry got up to call his mom and bumped into somebody, “Oops.” He said.

“Hi.” the other boy said. Harry looked up to see who it was and was dumfounded. He had never seen anybody so beautiful in his entire life. As cliche as it sounds, he felt like the whole world stopped as soon as their eyes met and all the pain he was feeling was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment letting me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! :)


End file.
